


Halliday non esiste nella realtà, ma la realtà esiste in Halliday

by VeronicaSaeko



Series: Lost in OASIS [3]
Category: Ready Player One - Ernest Cline
Genre: Drabble, Halliday, Oasis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko
Summary: Quanto c'è di vero in OASIS?James Halliday esiste?No.Ma ne siamo sicuri?(Drabble senza pretese di carattere generale sul mondo virtuale odierno - basata sia sugli eventi del romanzo che del film)
Series: Lost in OASIS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697356





	Halliday non esiste nella realtà, ma la realtà esiste in Halliday

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: questa drabble partecipa all’evento “La corsa delle Drabble&Flashfic”, I edizione, indetto da Alessia Winchester su Facebook, nel gruppo “C’era una volta con un prompt...”.

***

James Halliday è un personaggio fittizio.

  
OASIS non esiste.

  
Ma ne siamo sicuri?

  
Dove siamo ogni volta che entriamo dentro Facebook? Ogni volta che scriviamo su Twitter? Ogni volta che chattiamo su qualsiasi applicazione di messaggistica istantanea? Ogni volta che pubblichiamo qualcosa su Instagram?

  
Dove siamo, quando ci catapultiamo nei videogiochi online e interagiamo con altri utenti?

  
OASIS non esiste. James Halliday è un personaggio fittizio.

  
Eppure, senza saperlo, abbiamo costruito da soli il nostro mondo virtuale personale.

  
E il nostro visore è lo schermo di un cellulare.

  
Anorak ci osserva, sempre.

***

_/92 parole/_


End file.
